Learning to Love Again
by Sparda's Kitten
Summary: Two men separated by time must learn to love again. Brought together by fate and one ex apprentice can these two once womanizing bad boys learn to trust one another and fall sweetly or not so sweetly in love? MM story, possible Mpreg, SWKotOR xover
1. The Beginning

Summary: Two men separated by time must learn to love again. Brought together by fate and one ex apprentice can these two once womanizing bad boys learn to trust one another and fall sweetly (or not so sweetly) in love?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Wars franchise. Lucas does. I only own this story and the joy it brings me to write yaoi (That's gay lovin' for all you none anime otaku out there.)

Written by Sparda's Kitten and Beta'd by Galassia

----

Atton hissed faintly as his shoulder connected with the metal of a near by building, head spinning for the massive amounts of alcohol swimming in his system. Alcohol that he was unwilling to clean from his system.

One year.

One entire force forsaken year since he found himself back on his world, in his universe. ONE YEAR since he was taken from the strange group of people that had slowly became his family, since he lost his apprentice…since he lost the woman he loved.

"Damn. I really am pathetic."

Atton tenses when he hears a soft feminine sigh.

"Who's there?"

Again the soft sigh sounds filled with sadness and disappointment. Atton draws a blaster and spins around. He sees nothing and carefully scans his surroundings with both his eyes and the Force. Finding more nothing he holsters the blaster.

"Fucking great. Now I'm going insane." He turns to continue on his way only to find himself face to face with a tall, slender, white haired girl…with familiar pink eyes. He draws back quickly with a gasp. "How the hell? You can't be!"

The girl quizzically tilts her head. "Can't be what?"

Atton stammers slightly "You can't be my apprentice! This isn't Lorrd and you're too tall!"

The girl laughs softly. "Are you so sure Teacher?"

Atton growls at the familiar nickname. "I'm positive. Now who the fuck are you?"

The girl sighs faintly. "I am who you think I am."

"You can't be Reiahne. Reiahne is small, fragile. You're tall, study, and have nothing of her child like appearance."

The girl shakes her head. "That was my fleshy appearance. I have long since moved past that form."

Atton gasps "You're a Force forsaken ghost! When!? How!?"

Reiahne smiles sadly "About three of my years ago. I simply did not have the energy to continue."

"Didn't have…The hell Kid! You had plenty of life left."

"My presence, my soul…yes. But my body did not. My heart simply quit beating."

"But-"

Reiahne cuts him off. "I knew all along that I would not live long and I do not regret the life I lead. I only wish that Cerekul's life had not been connected to my own."

Atton bows his head. "Then he died as well?"

Reiahne nods. "Not long after I did. He continued on long enough to bring my body home before lying down and giving up."

"You two really did share a deep connection."

"Yes. We are soul mates. Cerekul now waits to be reborn…As do I. But that isn't why I am here."

Atton gives her a questioning look.

Reiahne smiles. "I am here to bring you to your soul mate."

Atton blinks and begins to laugh. "Oh really? Well good luck with that cause obviously I was never meant to be loved."

Reiahne rolls her eyes. "Such melodrama. Everyone has a soul mate. Yours just hasn't been born yet and won't be for several thousand years."

"That does me a fat lot of good, Kid. How do expect to get me with this person when I will be dead be she's even born?"

Reiahne smiles mysteriously.

"What?"

Reiahne holds up a hand surrounded by the pale white glow of her magic and Atton's world fades away. Reiahne smiles down at Atton's prone form.

"Who ever said that your soul mate was a woman?"

----

Author(ess) note: Whatchu think? Good? Bad? Wtf?

Review the story. Tell me ideas. Let me know if you spot any errors. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


	2. His Loss

Summary: Two men separated by time must learn to love again. Brought together by fate and one ex apprentice can these two once womanizing bad boys learn to trust one another and fall sweetly (or not so sweetly) in love?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Wars franchise. Lucas does. I only own this story and the joy it brings me to write yaoi (That's gay lovin' for all you none anime otaku out there.)

Written by Sparda's Kitten and Beta'd by Galassia

----

Han Solo stared out the forward portal of the Millennium Falcon, a sad look on his face. He knew that he really shouldn't give up hope, that anyone, it seemed, that had Skywalker blood seem to be near indestructible and always came back…no matter what. But Leia had been gone for two years now and even the twins and their younger brother Anakin could find neither hide nor hair of their mother. The Force had given no leads, their underground connections could turn up nothing and even Luke, Leia's brother could no longer sense her. In light of all that Han could only assume that his beloved wife was no longer alive…and that assumption hurt. What's worse is that for the past two weeks he had dreamed of her and each time she told him that she was gone; to move on; to love someone else and each time Han woke up shouting for her to come back.

Han kicks one of the consoles earning a raspy growl from Chewbacca.

"Stow it Chewie. I ain't in the mood."

Chewie gives a short sympathetic rumble causing Han to sigh.

"Sorry Chewie I'm just a-" A loud beep interrupts him. Han answers the

Communication summons. Luke's voice fills the cabin.

"Han?"

"Yeah, Kid, I'm here."

"Good. Han could you come here to the Academy?"

"Sure thing Kid. What's going on?"

The faint sound of Luke sighing is heard before he responds. "A strange pair of beings was found unconscious outside the main grounds. One of them…A pale thin female…Just woke up."

"What does the have to do with me?"

"The girl asked for you."

Han blinks and sits forward. "Come again?"

"The girl asked for you. By name."

Han scratches his head searching his memory for anyone who looked remotely like Luke's description. "Damn Kid I don't know anyone like that."

"She said as such."

"Huh?"

"She stated that you didn't know her but she knew you. Han. Her energy…Is strange."

Han sits back, frowning at the worry in Luke's voice. "What do you mean?"

Luke sighs faintly. "It's hard to explain. At one moment its there and others, particularly when it seems like no one is paying her no mind, it's gone. Like she doesn't exist on the plane or even the plane of being most Force Spirits resides in."

"That's really weird. Do you think she is dangerous?"

"Yes and no. I don't believe she means us any harm but there is a sense of hidden strength. Like she would be willing to do what is needed."

The two fall into silence, only the faint sound of Luke's breathing being heard let's Han know that the Jedi was still there. The silence builds and finally Han speaks.

"Hey Kid? Has there been any word? On Leia?"

Luke sighs softly "I'm sorry Han. She contacted me a couple of days ago…She's pasted…"

The news slams into Han like a stampede of raging Wookiees and for one stunned moment that seems like an eternity Han feels like he can't breathe. "Are…you sure?"

Luke gives a shuddering sigh. "Yes…Is there anything I can do Han?"

"No Kid. I'm fine. Do the kids know yet?"

"I told them before the strangers showed up."

"How did they take the news?"

"Good considering…"

Han sits back in the seat. "Good…Hey Kid I'll be to the Academy soon."

Luke is quiet for a moment. "I will see you when you get here."

Han ends the communication. "You heard him Chewie. Set a course for the Academy." Chewie gives a short roar as Han stands and heads for his quarters. Han laughs quietly yet sarcastically at himself. "I should of never fallen for her."

----

Author(ess) note: Yep. Same as last time. Let me know your thoughts and ideas. I may just use them.

And as always any flames will be used for roasting marshmallows and for Han and Atton to warm themselves by.


End file.
